


Latvia's other side

by Prince_Aiden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Slight gore?, Stabbing, Yandere!Latvia, implied ruslat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Aiden/pseuds/Prince_Aiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a thing??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latvia's other side

Mountain Pine Forest, Russia  
??/??/????

Latvia chuckled gently to himself and slid out of a passed out Russia’s bed, He didn’t bother putting on a shirt but grabbed his pants that were on the floor n put them on. He stopped and looked at himself in the mirror, Everyday his violet eyes got darker. The bruises and cuts all over his body fit him nicely, he thought with a grin. His hair was a light blonde mess from his previous activity with Russia. He left the room silently and went down to the kitchen, what he wanted was down there.

Latvia had always been a slut for pain that’s why he secretly loved going to war, The only one who knew about his “little” kink was Russia. Russia knew how to treat him right! Latvia hummed in success when he made it into the kitchen and spotted his favorite toy, the knives. He gently picked one up and ran his finger along the edge, silently admiring the beauties Russia brought home. His “Brothers” always blamed Russia for his… deadly wounds. He ran a finger across the scar on his hip, shivering slightly he sighed happily. He flipped the knife around and towards himself, pointing perfectly at his soft clear stomach. Taking a deep breath he jabbed the knife inside of his stomach, letting out his breath he fell to the floor. His knuckles were completely white while trying not to yell out in pain. This was the good part, when your body is trying to figure out what just happened. The pain kicking in full force, He ripped the knife out and looked at his silky blood running everywhere. He laughed and ran his tongue along the knife, tasting his own sweet blood. He carefully got up and threw the knife in the sink, He pulled out a chair and sat down. He watched the blood flow out for maybe an hour before he passed out, He knew his brothers would find him in the morning and freak out. But at least they could clean up the mess instead of him. This was the life, He thought. What could be better than this?


End file.
